In The Days That Come
by singaluva
Summary: He left. He left and never came back for me. I suffered, and I cried. And one day, I had enough. So I left. I was changed. And whether he, or I, liked it or not, I would always be a part of Edward Cullen's life.
1. Chapter 1

MMK! Alrighty, I think people liked The Vampire Melody, so I decided to write another Twilight fanfic. Tell me how you think a 15 year old like me did. Tell me if you think it's good, if I should go out for literature. Cause I wanted to become an author, so please make any suggestion you can. You can even tell me if you think I'd write bad books and wouldn't sell anything. Tell me watcha feel, mmk? =)

He never came back for me. He told me he loved me, that he wasn't strong enough to stay away. I had been counting on that. It has been 2 years since that day, my 18th birthday, and the cullens remain absent from my world. I want them back, all of them, my supposed-to-be-family. Even Rosalie, I want her back too. It has not been so very long since they've been gone, and yet it feels as if a century or 2 has passed since then. I thought that my love for Edward could never fail, but my will has. His face, which I had once considered to be the most marvelous art, has become but a hazy memory.

Edward told me that humans are unable to remain in one frame of time for very long, or something on that idea, and he was right. I have moved on, or I have tried. He seemed to be everywhere I looked, and everything claimed a memory of him. I had to get away. When I saw the flier for the exchange program to Romania, I took the chance to leave. I left all my memories of the Cullens at Charlie's house and moved on. Of course, it wasn't until I was on the airplane there that I remembered that Romania is home of the vampire cliche`, Dracula. I tried to tell myself that that didn't matter, but I was dead wrong. I knew that much when I saw the program director, Michael Smith. Black hair and murky green eyes. I knew those eyes were wrong, he was wearing contacts. He was perfectly sculpted and absolutly beautiful, and I was afraid. I mean, what's not to fear? He radiated a commanding aura, and he was a vampire. Everyone was oblivious, everyone but me. I was the only one who knew that we were all in trouble.

It has been years, countless years, since the Cullens abaondoned me. I lost count, and the heart, after the first few decades. I work for Michael Smith now, as do the other "program students", as a servent. He, not Edward or any Cullen, was the one to change me into a vampire. Michael stayed by my side throughout the whole transformation process and was there when I struggled as a newborn. He showed me the ropes of being a vampire, and taught me all I needed to know to survive in this new, more pronounced world. That is why he is the one I have dedicated my life to.

His servents have claimed to be content in this life, gladly serving the man they considered Master. I was among his most trusted, I was the one he cared for the most. He had not changed any of the other "program students", and instead had them changed by the 2 servents he had already had before. I had been the only one changed by Michael, and I felt honored to be the one he trusted most. But as things go, I am still his servent.

Michael was an inspiring leader, but a complete madman. He had gone completely bonkers when I refused to treat myself to human blood, and instead opted for animal blood. Though I could not forgive the Cullens, it was unmistakeable that their way of living was as close to human as a vampire can get. He had gotten over it, after shredding me to bits over and over again everytime I repieced myself together. I was still his most trusted servent, and because of that trust and his vendetta against my habits, he assigned me, Roberto and Alvin food duty. Our job was simple, collect the meals. So every day or so, we were sent out to the towns and cities to kidnap humans. When we brought them back, they would be put into the basement and chained to the walls of the ancient castle dungeons. I was to watch them, and if any of them were to become too rowdy, I was to deliver punishment. That was a whip cracked across their bare belly.

Michael knew what he was doing. He trusted me to get his meals, and to make sure he recieved the best and nothing less. Though, at the same time, he was torturing me for my resistance against what I truely was. I felt pity and guilt for having to deliever innocent humans to their deaths. The negative emotions chew me inside and out everytime I heard the cry of a prisioner. And the scent of fresh human blood drives me crazy with thirst everytime the whip leaves behind a streak of red dropletts, each racing the other down the human's torso. Michael is a smart and conniving man. But he is not completely heartless, because he cares for all his servent and treats us all the same. Except me.

It has been observed by many that he likes to torture me, to distress me in ways that makes me relive every horrible aspect of every day. But it is also true that he cares most deeply for me, and has gone to great lengths to accept my way of thinking. I believe that he a good man, and no one can make me lose my faith in Michael.

"Isabella, be a dear and fetch me that blond boy you got for me yesterday." Michael said in his casual tone. I nodded and went down to the basement. I saw the fear in the boy's eyes when I stopped in front of him, and he tried to squirm away when I reached out for him.

"I am sorry, young one." I said. He looked at me, distrust shining in his clear blue eyes. "It is not my living way to feast on mortals, but Michael is not me. You are his next meal. May your soul be reborn to a new, more peaceful life." I caught the chain and unclipped it from the wall, dragging him along behind me as I made my way up the stairs again.

"Why do you do as he asks?" I heard the boy whisper in a soft, sing-song voice. I stopped midstep, then turned to face him.

"He is my master."

"And yet you seem to be in control of yourself."

"I am. Do you know how excruciatingly painful the transformation process is from human to vampire?" He shook his head, his golden locks bouncing around. "It is as if the inside of your body has been engulfed in flames, a fire that cannot be extinguished. You will suffer for 3 days at most. The fire eats at you, licking every fiber of your being until you scream a blood curdling scream that haunts those around you. Every second in that hell feels like hours."

"And you serve a man who would do that to you?" I knew Michael would not be able to hear me.

"Michael was there for me, through the whole process. Whether he changed me or not, my fate was the same." He gave me a quizzical look. "I was in love with a vampire in my human years. His family was the one who introduced me to the lifestyle I now choose. It is thanks to them that I have chosen animal blood over human blood, that I look in the mirror and crimson eyes will not stare back at me."

"Then what happened?"

I sighed, suddenly feeling like an aged woman. "They left me. After 2 years, I couldn't take the lonliness any longer. I saw the flier to come here and decided to move on, as Edward wished me to do." I said in a tired voice.

"Was that the name of your love, Edward?" I nodded, and his expression softened. "I don't know how he could bear to leave you. You're a precious woman, from what I can read of you. Losing someone like you would be like losing your own mind. How he could live without you is beyond my comprehension. "

Now I get it. "Look kid, flattering me isn't going to save your life. I can't do anything to stop Michael."

He was taken aback. "I wasn't flattering you, at least I hadn't meant to. I know you vampires have immortality and beauty and all that, but I can tell that, were you still human, you would be a brilliant person." And the funny thing was, I believed him.

It dawned on me then that I had to save this human. I had no reason, and I owed him nothing, but an instinct in me said that his life _must_ be spared, no matter what. When I got to the dining room, I told Antonio to watch the human, then stepped up to confront Michael. His face fell when he saw me approach him empty handed. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked, looking around me to stare hungrily at the boy.

I slipped my finger under his chin to capture his attention, it worked. "You know that I have never asked you for anything, right?" I whispered seductivly, trying my best to be desirable so that he would bend to my whims.

His face grew cautions. "Play no games with me, girl." He warned.

"The boy." I said sternly, taking my hand back. "I want him changed. I know that he is unable to stay human now that he knows of us. So I ask you, allow me to keep this one." He didn't yell at me, just thought.

Finally, after brooding over whatever, he motioned Antonio over. "Give her her human and go get me the big woman." Antonio nodded and left, winking at me on his way out.

"Thank you, Michael." I said.

"Don't thank me just yet. I will not change him, that's your job." He grinned, reminding me of a cartoon villan. I half expectd to see him grow a curled mustache, twiddling the ends as he plotted his next scheme. But I knew that Michael didn't need a mustache to be evil, evil came naturally to him. I nodded stiffly and dragged my human out to the hallway where I unchained him. I knew he was staring in horror at the screaming woman. I refused to look out of respect for her eternal soul.

"Why?" He whispered. I turned back to face my human. "Why did you save me?"

I looked away and started down the hall. He had to jog to keep up with my brisk pace. "Instinct." I answered. "I just had to, wanted to."

"That's not a very rational excuse!" He complained. I was unaffected when he put himself into my path. "Tell me something I can actually believe! Why am I so important that you'd save me, and yet you relinquish the lives of so many others? Tell me!"

"I don't know!" I snarled. "I don't know why I did it, I just did! Just because I felt like it, okay? Is that plausible enough for you?" He was silent the entire walk to my room, the room that held all my personal objects. The room most important to me, because I was changed there.

I collected my books off of my bed and piled then onto the desk. "Lay here. You'll want to be comfortable when the burning starts." He looked at the soft mattress, uncertinty clouding his thoughts. "It'll be over in 2 days or so. It'll feel like an eternity, but it'll be fine after that. Since you're my human, I don't want you drinking human blood." He gave me a disgusted look.

"Like you'd ever count on me to do something like that!" He layed down on the mattress.

"You're a lucky boy, you know that?" I said, sitting down next to him. "Michael never lets me change humans. He says that I'm too precious to waste on scum." I shook my head, chuckling darkly. There was a knock at my door, it was another "program student" servent. She's bonded with me, her name is Kayla. She's a tall blond, model-like even when she was a human.

"So, I heard from my mate that Michael let you keep your new pet." She said, trying her hardest not to laugh at my scowl.

"I am nice, so I won't kill Antonio." I said flatly. "I need to change him, so please go."

"No way!" She barged into the room, pulling the tattletale along behind her. He gave me a worried glance, but I rolled my eyes. He relaxed, knowing that I was not truely upset with him, because I had figured that he would tell Kayla. "I'll be here the whole time, okay? Do you remember what we were talking about last night while we were hunting?"

I nodded. "But we can't leave Michael." I whispered so that Justin wouldn't be able to hear.

"But nothing good will come of us staying here, not when Michael's creator comes again. He almost killed you last time, because he did not like that he couldn't use his ability on you." Antonio pointed out. I shrugged and looked away, to my human. He was staring at me with concern, I smiled for his sake. "And do you want to leave Justin here when he comes?"

"Who's Justin?" Kayla asked.

"The human." That's right, Antonio always knows the truth. That's his ability, to know what he shouldn't.

"Yes, that's right." My worry spiked then. I could not put my vunerable human in trouble like this. Michael's creator will be here any week now, and I would not risk Justin's safety. "We must talk to Michael then."

"No!" Kayla glared at me. "He'll never let you go, we have to sneak out very soon. It's gonna rain for a long while because it's just that season, so our scent will be lost."

"Alright." I agreed. I finally spoke up to Justin. "You, lay down and we'll get this done without hesitation."

"It'll take less time if you inject the venom right into his heart, rather than his neck or any other vein." Kayla offered. That's how she changed Antonio, 20 years after her own change.

"I'll be here through the whole process, I won't leave your side." I promised him. "I don't care what Michael wants. As Kayla suggested, I'm going to inject the venom straight into your heart, so it'll take less time to spread through your body." He nodded. I took a deep breath, sucking in his scent for the last time.

Thanks for reading this installment! Please review, because I won't know how you like it if you don't, and I won't know if I should continue it. I live for all your reviews, so speak your mind! And don't forget to comment on my writing style and if I'd make a good or bad author. Would you buy one of my books? =)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter my little minions. Are we all aliens or what? Yes we are, because aliens rock and we rock. Aliens are awesome, and so are we, therefore we are all aliens! I am your queen, so read this chapter!!! =)

The escape from the castle was easy, because Michael had left to pick up his creator that second. I waved him off, then Me, Kayla, Antonio and Justin were gone. They didn't know where to go at all, so I suggested a very farmiliar, very cloudy town. A little town with very little people and a lot of rain: Forks, Washington.

Kayla inspected the house we would be living in, it was perfect. The house was in the middle of a forest, with no neighbors to witness any of our actions. It was perfect for me because it was far from where Charlie lived when he was alive, and far away from where the Cullens lived. It's been over a century since I was changed, no one would remember me.

And what surprised me was that there are no flying cars or robots that do everything so that you don't even have to scratch your own butt without help, much like peoples of the Before Years believed. People are still tugging around in 4x4's and mini vans. Supermarkets and forest are still dominant here, and there's still Mike's family sport's store. It'll be interesting, going to school with descendants of my old friends . . . without Edward there every day and every night- No! I mustn't think of him. He ruined my life, there's no way he should be important to me anymore! That thought is just rediculious!

Our story was that our adopted parents had recently died, and we decided that we were old enough to take care of ourselves and each other. The Forks Chief of Police, Kevin Matel, has agreed to sign as our gaurdian for the school. Ironic, huh? I felt a comfort by that, because I miss Charlie. I look the age of a sophmore- as some adults have guessed- so Kayla and I will be attending Forks high school as Sophmores, and Justin and Antonio will pose as Juniors. We weren't exactly sure that we should trust Justin around so many humans, but he didn't kill the townspeople yet, not at the market or furniature store or the department store. He didn't slaughter the citizens of seattle or Port Angeles, so we figured that he would have no trouble at a school of mere hundreds. Our gaurdian, Kevin, will check in with us every day after school and at 8 at night to make sure everyhing is alright with us. He will also wait at school every morning to make sure that we are attending.

I hadn't thought that everything in my life would go wrong, but it has. Several visitors have come to our house the day after we moved in. They thought us a threat, and a couple tried to kill Justin when he reacted to their accusation.

When I stepped out of the house, all eyes snapped to me. "May we be of any help to you?" I asked warily, knowing that they would not be saying anything mean to us anymore. "If you'd leave, then we'd appreciate it. We still have to hunt before school tomarrow."

"But Bells!" Justin complained. Jacob used to call me Bells . . . I wonder how La Push is. "They accused us of being savage!"

I laughed lightly. "You shouldn't believe anything the Cullens say, they lie more often than not." My coven froze.

"They're the Cullens?" Kayla asked, I nodded. "They're the vampires that caused all your pain?" Again, I only nodded. "We should kill them for what they've done! Of course, how would they know that you'd run into Michael Smith." Her voice was raising with anger and her sarcasm was bitter. "How would they know that he would change you and would force you and 19 other students to be slaves? How would they know that he would rip you to shreds over and over again every time you regenerated yourself all day, just because you would refuse to drink human blood? How would they know that them leaving would be the turing point in you down spiriling life?!" I could visibly see some of the more sensitive Cullens flinch at the melancholy story.

I laughed grimly. "Exactly, they never factored in Michael Smith or any of that." I agreed. "But then again, I don't matter to them, I never did."

"That's not true!" Alice choked out. I glared at her, and Jasper moved to defend her, which caused Justin to move to defend me. Antonio laughed.

"So it is true, your life is a living hell." He said, barely comtaining his amusment. I rolled my eyes, smirking, and he burst out laughing again. When he stopped he was serious, finding Carlisle and glaring at him. "But what you have heard is all true. Bella had joined an exchange program to Romania, like 19 of those other students. She had been Michael Smith's favorite creation. He changed her himself, and he taught her everything. But he was her personal satan, and his favorite thing to do was to tortue her. Bella's job was to gather humans for meals, to bring them to Michael, and make her watch as he sucked the life out of every one. He was angry that she chose, like myself and Kayla, not to drink human blood. He did not punish us, but she was shredded to thousands of pieces. All day you could hear him tearing her apart, and all because she chose not to be like him. He was upset, because Bella was his most cherished slave." I could hear Esme gagging, probably envisioning my torture.

"You three really overexaggerate." I said, rolling my eyes at the truth that they layed out for the Cullens to listen to in horror. It would have been mean to laugh at the faces they all made - all ranging from horrified (Emmet) to sick (Esme) - but I did.

"And yet you were still averse to leaving Michael?" Justin wondered aloud, mild disgust in his voice. He knew the amount of devotion I held for Michael, but never had the stomach to understand it.

"She felt bonded with him, like she owed him her life. Though this was anything but true." Antonio sneered. He hated Michael, mainly because he felt as though I were a younger sister to him. He hated Michael even more for that, and had millions of plans on how to kill Michael, though he had never put any of them into action on my behalf.

"My business has nothing to do with them." I barked. "They don't care enough-"

"Bella." His musical voice called to me, tortured pain ringing clear. "Sweetheart, pl-"

"No!" Justin snarled at Edward. "You left her, you're the reason she was suffering for all these years! I don't want to ever find out that you've even looked at her again!" I chuckled.

"He doesn't need her, silly boy." Said a bell-like voice. She came from behind the one I had once considered my soul mate. She was a tall brunette, very beautiful. She wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and rested her head on his chest, looking smugly at me from the corner of her eye. "He has me for all his manly needs." She purred.

"Carol, I've warned you before!" Rosalie growled. "You stay off of him!" She lunged at the vixen, who danced out of reach. Rosalie seemed satisfied as long as the dark haired one named Carol was off of Edward. I wonder why she seemed very possessive all of a sudden. No, it's none of my concern.

"So, basically what you saying is you his hoe?" I laughed at Kayla's logic.

"Basically." Emmet agreed.

"Hmm, curious how you refused to change me, but here you have a new member hanging all over you." I accused them.

"That's not it, Bella." Carlisle interjected. It seemed as if it were very important that he explained it to me, to make me understand. "We had to change her because it was our fault that she was about to die."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" I snarled. I flinched away from the redness that tinged the sight of my once-Father. I didn't like the thought of feeling hatred towards him, but I pushed the thought side. "All of you, just leave, and take that slut with you. I don't need any of you in my life! Why don't you disappear like you did all those years ago? You don't want to be in my life! You think I'd be better without any of you, so leave!"

"Bella, we said that when you were human." Emmet said and rolled his eyes, his old playful grin back. I wanted to smile too, but that would only welcome them back, and I didn't think I could afford the hurt if they left me again. "Now you're one of us, so that doesn't matter anymore."

"Like Justin said, you should leave me alone. I'm better off without any of you." I'm sure they heard the struggle in my voice as I debated with myself whether that was true or not. I wanted them in my life more than anything, all of them but Carol, but I was reluctant as a result of my trauma.

"Exactly, so let's leave the little brat alone." Carol pouted.

"I don't need you." Maybe if I kept chanting it to myself, I'd actually believe it. "I have my own coven, so none of you matter to me."

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Kayla asked. No matter how pissed she was at them, she still could read me like a book.

It took me a second to find it in myself to lie. "Positive." I said sternly. She nodded, knowing that I had not meant it. I turned to glare into Edward's pained expression. It killed me, not being able to smooth the creases out of his brow, to look at the hurt in his soft amber eyes. I could not lie to myself, not even when he and his family turned their backs on me and left. I was still in love with Edward, unconditionally and irrevocably.

Minutes passed, my coven stared at me as I glared the way the Cullen's left. Finally, I spoke. "Antonio, tell me what happened." I said. I knew he used his gift to figure out the truth of the situation.

"The woman was where they were hunting, when the one named Jasper was out of control. It took those called Emmet, Edward-" He said the name with distane- "and Carlisle to get him off of the woman named Carol. They took responsibility for it and invited her into their coven. Edward dislikes Carol, she is infatuated with him. Rosalie has attacked Carol numerous times, defending Edward from the vixen. Rosalie has done it for more than 30 years, knowing that who he belonged with was you."

"She's been protecting him for me?" I whispered sadly.

"Yes, she has. She cares about you. Though she may have acted otherwise, she felt as though you were a sister to her. She will not accept Carol as family, insisting that the position belongs to you."

"And that man?" Kayla asked icily.

"Edward Cullen still loves Bella, they all do, and they want you back."

"But I don't need them." I finished with my own thought. "They are the past, and I should only look to the future." Kayla nodded vigirously, and Justin seemed satisfied with my answer. Antonio didn't really mind what I did, as long as I was happy with my decision- which might have been why he stared at me worridly. "I'm going to go the market."

"We already di-" Antonio put his hand on Kayla's shoulder, stopping her short, and shook his head. I left my car behind, running the opposite way of town. I needed time to think rationally. It wasn't long until I got to where I wanted to be, where I knew she was waiting for me. I came up not 5 feet from where she stood, her face twisted with pain and abandonment.

"Bella, I've missed you." Alice sobbed, throwing herself into my arms and crying dry saddness. "I never wanted to leave you! I had no idea that this would happen to you! I was watching, then your future disappeared and I couldn't see you anymore so I didn't know that those kinds of things would happen to you! I wanted to come back but Edward wouldn't let me and I told him that your future disappeared and he was heart broken and he tried to kill himself but we didn't let him and please forgive us Bella! We all missed you so much and even Rosalie was crying when you future was gone and begged to go and check on you but Edward forbade it and we're all so sorry Bella! Please don't act like this, we all love you and want you back!"

"Geez, was I that mean?" I whispered to myself. "I know you do, but I have my coven-"

"That doesn't matter!" She cried. "We want you back, Bella!"

"Grow up Alice." I said sternly. "Antonio already told me everything, and I don't blame you or anyone for what happened in the past. I've decided to let go of the past."

"So what does that have to do with you coming home?" She said home as if I had been one of them in the first place.

"In my life, the Cullens are the past."

"You can't let go of us." She wheezed. "Bella, you just can't!"

"I will get along with you, Alice, because we are still friends. And tell Esme and Carlisle that I apologize for how I acted." Maybe, if I tried hard enough, the Cullens could be part of both my past _and_ my future.

"It was Carol, right? You were mad because she was hanging all over Edward? Rosalie-"

"Has been protecting Edward's from Carol's efforts, I know." I sighed and led her to a tree. I sat on the ground and leaned back against the trunk, Alice refused to let go of me, as if I might disappear if she did. "Tell Carlisle that he should come by sometime. Antonio has a gift, to always know the truth. I'm sure Carlisle would love to study it, and I'm sure Antonio wouldn't mind at all. I think that those two would get along well, and Kayla shares many of the same interests as Esme. Justin is a joker, so I'd appreciate it if you'd introduce him to Emmet and Jasper."

"What about you?"

"I will stick around for a while." I promised. "I have to, Cheif Kevin expects all of us to finish school."

"You could get Carlisle and Esme to- . . . No, that wouldn't help you settle yourself, will it?"

"No, but thanks anyway." I stood up. "I will not hold a grudge against any of you, and will treat even Edward as once before. You are all just friends to me, except Carol."

She laughed. "The only ones who actually like her are Esme and Carlisle. Even Esme has problems with Carol." I chuckled. "Thank you, for not just leaving."

"I couldn't do that to my Cov- my family. We just got here, so I don't want to have to make them leave."

"Just like Edward when he discovered you all those years ago." I grimaced, and she quieted. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. I know you mean well, but I just have to take all this in slowly. Just let your family know that I am trying."

"Our family." She insisted. I only nodded, fearing that I'd say another thing that would upset her. "I should go and tell them, and you need to hunt before school."

"Would it be too much to ask for you to watch Justin? He's new to all this, like, very new, and I don't know what'll happen."

"Anything for you, Bella." She promised. "Just stick around, because we defiantely will." I nodded, and she left. After a few minutes of silent thought, I picked myself up and went back to the house.

Okay! Chapter 2 is done! Your reviews are cherished, good or bad, I love them all. So review if you like this story. Review for every chapter if your carzy obsessed with me as an author or this story! Because all of you who do review are official aliens. Why aliens? Because aliens are awesome! So, if you want to be an official awesome alien, review! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Chpater 3! I hope you enjoy it, my awesome little aliens! =)

I now knew why Edward always drove fast. Rosalie had sent over a very new car this morning, of course Alice was the one to deliver it. She left, running back to her house to tall the Cullens that I have become better at recieving gifts. I'm sure that that made them happy. The car went fast, and I liked that. Antonio drove us to school, seeing how Kayla and I were too "young". When we got there, the Cullens were waiting, all of them.

"Good morning." Kayla said, cautiously cheerful.

"I hear that one of you has a gift?" Carlisle was sincerily happy. Kayla tensed, her eyes sweeping for the tattler. She was just being careful for her mate.

"That would be Antonio." I turned to my coven-mate. "Carlisle is a doctor, and likes to study . . . well, anything really." Antonio laughed.

"Yes, we should talk." He said to Carlisle, who argeed enthusiastically.

"And, it was mentioned that, Justin was it? That Justin liked to joke around." My once-human grinned widly.

"Awesome, cause we got some plans." Emmet wrung his hands evily. "That's Jasper and I'm Emmet. Let's go kid, we got some things to do." Justin went with the two Cullens eagerly.

I sighed. "They won't get caught, they never do." Alice assured me.

"Bella." I turned to Rosalie. "I've been waiting all this time for you to come back."

"You do realize that there was a possibility that I could have died decades ago?" She flinched at my words.

"I know, but I highly doubted it. There was no way that you could just leave our world and go back to living like those blind humans."

"But I could have." I insisted.

She smirked. "Welcome back to the family, Bella." She walked off towards the school.

"She means well, Bella." Esme assured me.

"So I've been told. I suppose I should thank her for a few things she's done." I saw Carol, she was hanging all over Edward again. Couldn't she tell that he didn't want her, just by the way he cringed away from her touch. He never edged away from me, her craved my warm touch. I wonder, would he inch from me now?

"Bella, I know where your thoughts are leading to." Alice reminded me. I sighed.

"I forgot how annoying that was." I grumbled. She giggled and danced ahead of us. I just rolled my eyes and walked behind her. Carlisle and Esme made us agree to come to their house after school. Antonio was all for it knowing of Carlisle's extended knowledge, and Kayla wanted to converse with Esme since she discovered that they were very alike.

But before any of that could happen, I had to deal with my first obstacle: high school. I haven't attended school in over a century. When I pulled into the parking lot, I had noticed that nothing much had changed. The bricks looked new, and the pavement did too. Obviously they've been keeping the school in good shape. Still, children too young to drive either got rides from their parents or took public transportation, unless they walked. Clothing style, to my relief, hadn't changed in the least. People still wore jeans and T's. It was as though I had never been missing for so long, as if nothing at all had changed from that first day of school, the day that changed my life.

"Bella, pay attention." Kayla whispered to me. I snapped my head up, we were in the main office. The secratary came to confirm our scheduel's. I had all 7 of my classes with Antonio, only 2 with Kayla and 4 with Justin. I had my first class with Justin and Antonio. When we got to the class, none of the Cullens were there. Good. The teacher, Mr. Hansel, made us introduce ourselves to the class. Hmm, they seemed scared of us- as they should. Normal human instincts told them that we were dangerous, even if they didn't know why.

I didn't show my teeth to them, but smiled warmly when I introduced myself. Antonio did the same, catching my drift. Justin remained aloof, neutral. When we sat, it was in the front of the room. We would have to get here sooner than others if we wanted to get a seat in the back tomarrow. Mr. Hansel was not teacher of the year. Making us introduce ourselves was his way of trying to make ourselves embaressed. He focused his questions on us. Antonio put the balding fat man to shame when he explained everything with vivid detail, even adding a smug little remark at the end that made the class stifle their giggles. Justin answered in a voice without emotion, which creeped out the old teacher. I, myself, answered the questions completely, having already studied the subjects during my free time. There was not a vampire out there, unless a newborn, that wasn't smart. We knew about history, either from being part of it or studying it while the humans nestled in their cozy beds sleeping. We used our time productivly.

After class, Antonio said that our intellect frustrated Mr. Hansel, and that made me laugh. Justin snorted at the stupidity of it, making me remember to suffocate my giggles. The halls was no place to burst out laughing, not when people were staring at you. Antonio and I had English class with Kayla next. It thrilled me to find that Alice also had this class, and she and Kayla saved us a seat in the back of the room. W were not required to introduce ourselves in this class because this teacher was detatched from her students. Mrs. Cahill was her name, and all she did was hand out a worksheet and leave us to our friends to finish the work and chill with our friends.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." Alice said for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Honestly Alice, I'm not gonna leave until I graduate from High School, unless circumstances force me to." She nodded, knowing that I meant in the vampire world. We would certainly have to move if anyone got suspicious, and Alice promised to keep an eye out for us. She promised that Edward would do anyting if it would help me, I just changed the subject when it turned to him. I wasn't going to rush to forgive him so soon, I'm still suffering from a broken heart even after all of these years.

"So, why did _you_ agree to leave?" Kayla may have warmed to Esme, but was still wary of the rest of the Cullens.

"I didn't want to." She whispered sadly. "I wanted to stay but Edward said that it was better for Bella if we all just let her live her human life." If _she_ was human, she would have been crying by now.

"Don't worry Alice." I said soothingly. "It's not your fault."

"You're right." Kayla said darkly. "It's Edwards."

"No, -"

"Kayla." I interrupted Alice. I wanted wholly to agree with Kayla, because if he had stayed none of this would have happened. But that would have upset Alice, and I didn't want Alice to be upset. "He could have not known that all of this would have transpired."

She sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just a little unsettled with what's happening." I chuckled humorlessly. That made two of us. I didn't add any commentary, thought I wished I could, for my own sake. I knew that the Cullens would be listening in, especially Edward. I didn't want to say something that I may regret later. The teacher started her lesson that second, so I turned to pay attention.

Lunch, not that it's necessary. Well, not for us. I went into line and grabbed the closest tray with no intention of even observing what was there. I knew that detestable woman was behind me, but I kept my back to her. At least, until she squeaked his name. I turned sharply, dropping the money into the lunchlady's hand. Edward's eyes snapped up to meet mine, hope partially hiding the pain that was there. Surely he did not think that I would forgive him so easily. I trued away and walked slowly across the cafeteria. Carol and Edward passed by me briskly, and I again avoided His gaze when he looked back at me.

I paused in my stride, and all advanced eyes were on me. My family had sat in the table right next to the Cullens. I sighed, knowing too well that freaks should stick with freaks. I looked into the eyes of the Cullens, all pleading for me to join them, all but Carol. Then I looked at my family, all questioning what would make me happiest. They wouldn't mind if I chose to sit with the Cullens instead, but I wouldn't even give them a second's thought about it. I sat in next to Justin, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you sure, Bells?" He asked. I nodded stiffly. I wanted to run over to Edward's side, to jump into his arms, but only because that annoying emotion had appeared again. A past emotion, one I wished would just go away.

"We won't mind." Kayla assured me. "Do what'll make you happy."

I chuckled her offer away. "No, I'll be fine." I sighed shortly. "You don't have to worry about me." Did they notice my hesitation?

"Bella." Antonio knew, I narrowed my eyes at him. I had gained the motive to actually use my gift, to protect my family's minds from Edward. I knew it would frustrate him to no end, but I didn't care - he deserved to be tortured. "Fine." Antonio replied sharply, picking up his tray and dumping it to retreat to the outside world. Kayla looked between us, looking uncertain.

"Go, I'll be fine." I told her. She nodded gratefully, dumped her tray, and followed her mate out.

"What was that about?" Emmet asked. He and Rosalie moved to sit at our table.

"Nothing much." I shrugged nonchalontly, hoping that it is true that I have become better at lying. I have had years of practice, so I don't see why not.

"Bella, why didn't you come to our table?" Rosalie asked, a little hurt.

"There was no room." I made up a logical excuse.

"We would have _made_ room." She insisted, sending a glare quickly at Carol. "So sit with us tomarrow."

I sighed. "I can't. I have my own family."

"You are _our _family!" She shouted. I noticed that the cafe was nearly empty. I stood from my seat, pulling Justin along with me.

"She's not." Justin said sternly. "Your family left her, and we took her in."

I laughed darkly. "I made you, dummy." I said.

"Either way." He grumbled. I laughed at his frustration. I put my hand on his cheek and stared lovingly into his eyes. No, I did not love him like I had, and most likely still do, Edward. Justin knew that my love for him was more maternal, and he tried furiously to change my opinion everyday, to no avail. I could hear someone take in a sharp breath, I dropped my hand immedietly. Why did it matter that Edward thought Justin was my new mate? It shouldn't, but it did.

"Don't be difficult." I told him. "I have enough to worry about." I sighed and left. It would have been smart to go to class, but I couldn't. I didn't feel the need. Had he sensed my defiance? Officer Kevin was in the parking lot, walking to meet us.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked sternly.

"Please don't think this is nerves, because I don't mind at all about going to class." I began. "But there are some . . . complications from my past here. I need to think, and I can't do that if I am in class."

"Wait until school is over." I knew he wouldn't drag me to class, this was just his heart pleading with me to do what was right.

"It can't wait." I said regretfully. I wanted to be able to do as he wished, perhaps a delayed reaction that I should have had with Charlie. I wanted him to be proud of me, but I just couldn't let these thoughts eat away at me. "I am sorry. I promise to complete the day tomarrow, will you please excuse me for the rest of the day?" I begged him. He sighed in defeat, and nodded.

"Just take care of yourselves." He said, sincerily concerned about us. "Take care of Bella, Justin." My vamp nodded. He went off to the main office to excuse us.

"Bella?" A musical voice called to me. I turned around, Justin growled, baring his teeth at Edward. It relived me to no limit to see that Carol was not with him, and I couldn't sense her hear.

"No Justin, go to the car and wait for my there." I ordered. He whimperedm not wanting to leave me alone, and I smiled at him reassuringly. He finally, after some motivation, left grudgingly.

"Bella,-"

"What do you want Edward?" I snapped at him. He flinched back, and I regretted. As though it had it's own mind, my hand reached up to smoothe out the creases from his forehead. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Bella, Inever thought this would happen." He started his explination.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I thought it would be for the best." He whined. "I figured that you could just forget about me, that you wouldfind a human and have a normal human life. I didn't want to drag you into this world. I wanted you to live, breathe. I wanted to find you again in 60 years and be able to see your cheeks flood with your potent blood. I wanted you to keep you attractive sent. Bella, I still love you."

"And what would you have done when I died?"

"I never intended to live any longer than you." A shiver ran down my spine, because I knew that he was being sincere. Back when I was human, those words would have made me so happy. Now, I was scared. I didn;t know why I feared his love, but I did. I backed away from the arm that reached to me, and pain crossed his eyes.

"No." I whispered. "I can't, not again. I don't want to be hurt again, Edward!" I would have been crying if I were human. "Don't tell me you love me! You'll just leave me again. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you left again. Don't do this to me!" I ran, at vampire speed, to the car and whipped out of the parking lot.

"Bells-"

"Just shut up." I said harshly. "I need to not hear talking." We were to the house in minutes and I was running to Alaska in just a few more. Why Alaska? I didn't really know why, I just knew that I couldn't stay here, I had to get away for some time. I needed silence and solitude to think.

Alrighty, I'll stop here and write about Bella's Feildtrip in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and be sure to review! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! Here is the story of Bella's stay in Alaska. I hope you enjoy it! =)

Why did I have to come here? Didn't the Cullens have friends up here? Oh well, maybe I won't even run into them, at least I hope I don't. What else could I do? I had heard that Alaska had a lot of forests, and forests had always offered calmness and solitude to me, which is exactly what I needed at the moment. I hunted. I didn't have to, but it was a habit to hunt while I was in the forest.

I had taken down a wolf, feeling a twang of gilt when I did. If that was Jacob, I would have felt so dead. Jake thought that I left for Romania because I found out his secret, even though I had known for a while before I even thought about leaving. Jake had been my safe house, but I had to go. I didn't want to be around anything of myth, but I have missed my best guy friend for so long.

I shook the thoughts of the past from my head and sprang for a passing deer. "Well well well, what do we have here?" I swung around, dropping my prey to the ground. Before me stood a beautiful strawberry blonde, one of my kind. That must be Tanya. Great, of all the Denail's I could have run into, it had to be Tanya. Little miss Tanya, the one with the infatuation with my Edward. Well, I wonder what she would have to say if I told her that we weren't together anymore, and haven't been for over a century. Of course, I would burst her happy bubble with the news of Carol. Tee hee. "Aren't you Bella?" She asked, stunned.

"I am." I answered warily. She smiled widly, moving her hand behind her. Only then did I notice the hot piece of human behind her. "Lunch?" I lifted my eyebrow, smiling mockingly.

She scowled at me. "No, this is Damian. Damian, this is a fellow vampire. She's like me and my family. She's also the lover of my old crush." Old, huh?

"No, I'm not." I corrected her harshly. The man moved forward, creating a barriar between us. I choked back a laugh, as if he would be much of an obstacle. "Edward left me in Forks over 100 years ago, still human."

She gaped at me for a second. "So, how did this-" She waved her hand over me. "-happen?"

"Dracula." I shrugged, and she laughed out loud. "No, just my vampire master in Romania." She nodded.

"So, Edward isn't around?" I shook my head. "Dang. Oh well, come with us Bella." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Just follow me, I'm not going to kill you." She grabbed Damian and slung him onto her back, then took off running. I followed her, matching her pace easily. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Hunting." I answered, completely untrusting of her.

"Oh please, spare me the formalities." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, why aren't you in Romania if that's where your creator is?"

"We, being my 3 coven mates and myself, ran away from that place."

"Did your creator also create those of your current coven?" I shook my head. "Then how did you four come together?"

"We were in the same home, but created by different vamps. My creator was the master of the castle, but he had the few previous servents he had change the other members of my coven, and the various other program students."

"What program students? You all signed up to be changed?" I laughed.

"No, it's nothing like that. It was false advertisment. My creator offered an exchange program to study abroad, and changed all the program students. He has gained a few more servents throughout the years. The program was offered more than-"

"I know, 100 years ago. Why didn't Edward come to check on you?"

"He felt as though he would ruin my life if he were either to change me or be with me until my life ended."

"Such a silly notion." She rolled her eyes, smirking. "I would have just changed you, then at least it would have been a change by someone you knew and loved and trusted."

"Then do you intend to change him?" I gestured my head to Damian. Her expression grew softer, and a small smile appeared on her lips. It occured to me that if she had been human, she would have blushed delicately.

"I do, when he wants to change. If he wants it, then I will change him. I think he's still high on the buzz of being with a vampire, so I want to wait until he gets used to the idea of me and what I am before I do something I might regret. Vampires mate for life, and I don't want to change him if he's not commited to me . . . Bells, maybe that's what Edward felt. Maybe he thought you were just in it for the thrill." I stopped in my tracks. She ran back to me and stood stock still.

I bared my teeth at her menicingly, she flinched back. "Don't you ever, _ever___say that I was not commited to him! I loved him more than my own life! I would have risked anything to make sure he was safe and happy! I wanted to love him, to always be with him, by his side! But he left, and because he thought I felt nothing for him? That's rediculious! If you ever suggest that I'll-"

And that's when everything went down for me. I took a breath to continue my threat, and the deliciously tropical scent slammed into my throat, filling my lungs with it's temptation. "Bella?"

The venom filled my mouth, and it took all I had not to pounce at the sorce of my discomfort: Damian. "Get him away from me!" My voice was harsh and raspy, not lyrical and light like it had been for years. "Now!"

She glared at me, then took the confused and slightly scared Damian away with her. I watched her run away, fighting the instinct that willed me to follow them. I will _not_ be a monster!

"Do you want to explain to me what the hell that was?" Tanya shrieked at me. "Damian was shaking with fear!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I tossed aside the bear's carcass and glared at her. My tongue snaked out to lick up the drops I missed off of my face. "He smelled . . . delicious, good enough to-" I didn't finish my sentence. Horror dawned on Tanya's features and her breathing became labored.

"No." She whispered, fear dripping in her words. "No! You stay away from him!" She grew angrier, possessive of the one she considered a mate. "I don't care if you eat a thousand humans, not Damian!"

"I don't want to! Don't you see that? I'm struggling to protect his life, forcing myself not to kill him! I don't want to kill him, but his scent . . . " Just thinking about it made my mouth water.

"Just stay away from him, or I'll have to deal with you." It was not a threat, it was too kind to be a threat. It was a promise. She was promising me that I would regret giving into my desire, which was an even more haunting future than the red eyes I would obtain in the process. I shivered at both possibilities.

"I don't want to hurt him." I whined, pleading with my eyes for her to believe me. "I won't be the corrupt monster of Hollywood minds."

She looked at me skeptically, not believing my claim. I let out a small whine, and she cracked. "Alright, just don't go near him. Where are you staying?"

I smirked, now relaxed that she believed me. "Forks." She snorted at the irony. "I have to go back, I have school in the morning."

"Then why did you come all the way to Alaska?"

"To run from my troubles, I suppose." She chuckled and led me over to a fallen tree. She sat next to me on the trunk.

"Running away is the worst possible thing you can do, I know this from experience. You have to face them head on and hope and pray you come out on top, otherwise you'll be dealing with the problems nonstop. They'll be at every turn, every exit you try to take, and they'll keep pushing at you and pushing at you until they've finally backed you into a corner and you've broken down. They'll try to break you, to ruin your life. You have to let them know you're not scared to deal with anything they can throw at you."

"But what if I am scared?" I whispered, embarressed to admit the truth.

"Then pretend! Go to Edward and be nice, act like you did when you were friends, before you were a couple."

"But I don't think there was a before." I said. "My memory is foggy of those days, but Edward had always been the bright becon that would call in the nightmares of his departure. He was always my love, I had always, since we started talking, I had always loved him."

She smirked. "Exactly. You're hardheaded, woman." She tsked me. "You still love Edward, and the sooner you can admit that to yourself, the sooner you'll be able to face the real issue."

"And what's that?"

"The obstacle. You feel abandoned by Edward, you don't want to be that way. You have to get over that feeling. You don't want to throw yourself into his arms, but you don't want to reject him. Dip your feet in the water slowly, deal with the emotions that come with the problem. Don't hide from them, because they'll always find you. Face them, then get over them. Edward loves you, and I bet he always has. Now it's your turn. Prove to him that you do have feelings for him, prove that you're not out of love with him."

"I feel like a child." I muttered, and she laughed.

"You act like one too. So grow up. Be a big girl ad deal with your problems, because they won't go away just because you refuse to acknowledge them." I sighed and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. She squeezed them sympathetically. "Want me to come with you, to Forks, I mean. I wanted to be with Damian, but this is important. I won't let the love of my dear friends be torn-"

"I'm fine." I said, then took a deep breath. I gave her a wavering smile and dislodged myself from her grasp. I stood and faced her, growing more confident. She must have seen the determination in my eyes. She stood and hugged me one last time.

"Good luck to you, my Sister." I giggled, happy she thought of me so.

"Thank you. Hopefully, I will be able to build a resistance towards Damian the next time I visit."

"Here's hoping, because I think the two of you would be great friends. But right now, you have things to do."

"Right. Tell him I'm sorry, and it was nice to meet him. And, I promise not to eat him." She chuckled, then took off without another word to her house, to her mate.

Mate . . . So shall I. I picked up my courage and strength and willed myself to run, to run as fast as I could. I had to face this head on, no holding myself back just because I fear rejection. I knew where I had to go, my destination was clear: Edward. My nerves shivered with happiness as I thought the name, and I grew more eager o see him. I had to!

I must have gone so fast, I almost passed the Cullen's house. I caught his scent, focusing only on the possibility of seeing his face. Would he wrap me in an embrace when I told him I still loved him? He loved me, right? So he would, and the anticipation of that desired moment was what forced me through those doors and up to his room.

I opened the door . . . no. God no! Carol sat on Edward's bed, but not just on the bed, on his lap. She had her talon-like fingers wrapped up in his bronze hair, and she kissed him with as much passion as he kissed her. I'd been a fool to think he wouldn't move on from a mere human! I was a toy to him, completely worthless if he would get over me so quickly. Finally, they came up for air. Carol looked at me from the corner of her eye, and sneered. Edward turned his head toward me, and froze. Shock, that's what killed me.

"B-Bella! It's not like that! Listen to me!" He dumped her on the floor and flew to the door, to me. I slammed it shut, and he stopped. How did I know he stopped? The door was still on it's hinges. I ran, faster than when I came here. I ran to my house and into the safest place I knew. I opened Justin's door and he sat up-right from his bed.

"Bells, are you alright?" I threw myself at him, and he caught me with ease. I melted into his embrace. "Shhh, it's going to be alright, be calm."

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"Never be sorry to come to me when you're upset."

"I still love him." I said, not wanting to mislead my coven mate.

"I know." He answered without hesitation. "Since I saw the way you looked at him. You may have acted nonchalont, but your emotions were clear in your eyes."

"He doesn't love me anymore, he has Carol now." Justin stiffened.

"Then forget about him." He said harshly. "He's a jerk and an idiot to ever get over you. You're a treasure, a true piece of art."

"Thank you."

We were quiet for a minute, then he spoke again, his voice sad. "You still love him regardless, don't you?"

"Yeah." I muttered.

Alright! I'm done for now. Okay, here's my complication. My internet at home's off so the only place I can go to post the stories is the Library (yay books!) so it may take some time before I post another chapter, so please forgive my lateness. =)


End file.
